


Jacket

by crow_writing



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Protective Team, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing
Summary: When Goshiki shows up to breakfast with a Date Tech jacket, his teammates want to know who it belongs to.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Prompts! (Mostly ships!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644645) by [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal). 



Goshiki made fast friends with Kogane. He wasn’t sure about the other boy at first, but once they started texting, they realized they had a lot in common. One of the things they have in common is that they share the same taste in movies.

Even in March, the air has a bit of a bite to it. Goshiki ends up shivering when Kogane walks him back to Shiratorizawa after the movie they just saw.

“Here! Use my jacket,” Kogane offers, stripping himself of said clothing.

“I couldn’t.” Goshiki frowns.

But before he knows it, Kogane is draping his team jacket over his shoulders. It’s warm from Kogane’s body heat and it smells just like him. It’s a size or two too big, but it feels like a security blanket. Goshiki takes hold of it and tugs it around him like a cloak.

“Thank you,” Goshiki says. There’s a dusting of pink running across his cheeks as his face burns.

Kogane’s own cheeks are pink as he replies, “No problem!”

When Kogane drops Goshiki off at his dorm building, Goshiki goes to take off the jacket.

“Just return it to me next time,” Kogane insists with a smile.

Goshiki blinks, confused. He’s right at his building. There’s no need for him to keep the jacket anymore.

“Are you sure?” Goshiki asks, looking up at Kogane.

“Yeah! It gives me an excuse to see you again.”

Goshiki feels his face burn even more. It’s still burning as he’s navigating the halls to his dorm. He hugs the jacket close to him, his heart beating fast. He wears a goofy smile on his face.

Shirabu eyes him oddly when he returns to the room. “You’re back late.”

“Yeah, I just saw a movie with Kogane and we got food afterward.”

“I don’t really care,” Shirabu replies, going back to studying.

Goshiki places the jacket onto his top bunk before going about getting ready for bed. When he crawls into bed, he finds that he’s still a little chilly and he decides to throw the jacket back on, this time wearing it properly. The sleeves fall past his fingertips, but it feels cozy.

* * *

By the time morning comes around, it’s still chilly, so Goshiki keeps the jacket on when he pads off to the cafeteria for breakfast with Shirabu.

Tendou is wearing a devious grin when he catches sight of Goshiki. The rest of the team gives him strange looks as well.

“What’s wrong? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Goshiki asks as he settles down into his seat. He sets his tray onto the table.

“Didn’t know you went to Date Tech,” Kawanishi quips.

“Whose jacket is that, Tsutomu? Hmm?” Tendou is still grinning like a madman.

“It’s his boyfriend’s,” Shirabu deadpans from his spot next to Semi.

“What?!” Comes a chorus of six voices, including Goshiki’s.

“Yeah, they went to the movies yesterday,” Shirabu continued.

Goshiki can’t believe Shirabu even remembers that.

“What’s his name?” Tendou presses before taking a sip of his energy drink.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Goshiki argues, hands up in defense.

“You’re wearing his jacket,” Semi says, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but…”

Goshiki thinks: is Kogane his boyfriend? Clothes sharing is definitely boyfriend behavior. He sees Shirabu constantly coming back to their dorm with Semi’s clothes. Tendou is always drowning in Ushijima’s hoodies.

They’ve only known each other for two months, but they became fast friends. They’ve gone to the movies together and have even eaten at a couple different restaurants; Kogane always insists on paying even though Goshiki gets allowance from his parents whenever he asks.

They’ve also held hands on a few occasions. He sees his upperclassmen in relationships hold hands all the time, so that’s a relationship thing too. There’s also the time they practiced kissing. They’ve never discussed dating though.

His team discusses loudly over his potential boyfriend and which member of Date Tech he could possibly be. They’re warned multiple times by the attending staff to quiet down, but their volume just keeps getting louder and louder. After all, who’s courting their baby eagle?

They eventually get kicked out, but the subject doesn’t die down as they’re retreating from the cafeteria.

When Goshiki returns to his dorm to get ready for practice today, he texts Kogane.

**Goshiki 8:42am**

_Are we dating?_

**Kogane 8:44am**

_I thought we were?_

Goshiki’s face burns red. They are dating. They are dating! Does he want this? Yes, he decides he does. No one has made his face burn or his heart soar quite like Kogane has.

**Kogane 8:48am**

_U didnt want 2 break up did u?_

**Goshiki 8:49am**

_Absolutely not! I just didn’t know we were dating but I absolutely want to!_

They officially start dating.

* * *

Shiratorizawa continues to debate on which Date Tech member has taken to their youngest teammate.

“I bet it’s Angry Bird,” Tendou says confidently.

“There’s their libero too,” Yamagata says, “He’s a first year, too.”

“Are there any other first years?” Semi asks.

“Who says it’s a first year?” Taichi adds.

“You don’t think it’s the really intimidating guy do you?” Yamagata questions, “The one with no eyebrows?”

“The brat said his name is Kogane,” Shirabu finally butts in, disinterested.

“Which one is he?” Reon asks.

“Don’t know.” Shirabu shrugs.

“We should have a practice match with them!” Tendou exclaims.

* * *

It’s after that practice match that the team finds out exactly which member of Date Tech has caught Goshiki’s interest. After Shiratorizawa wins both matches, the team’s setter excitedly approaches Goshiki.

“You did great, Goshiki!”

There’s a tinge of pink across Goshiki’s cheeks as he looks to the side. “You really think so?”

“Why’s he acting so shy?” Shirabu groans, “We know he loves the praise.”

“I think that’s him,” Semi replies, watching the scene next to his own boyfriend.

Tendou’s smiling deviously. “Oh it’s definitely him! We need to have a talk with him!”

“A talk?” Taichi questions.

“To make sure he doesn’t break our little Tsutomu’s heart!”

“Don’t do that to him,” Semi scolds.

“It’s just a _little_ talk, that’s all.”

There’s no time to stop Tendou because he’s already strolling over to the two first years. “So you’re the one our little Tsutomu’s taken to?” He asks.

“Oh!” Kogane perks up as he turns his attention to Tendou. He’s smiling widely. “Yeah, I’m his boyfriend!”

Goshiki feels completely mortified. He knows this can be nothing good. It’s not that he’s not happy to have Kogane as his boyfriend; he’s terrified of whatever Tendou has up his sleeves.

“You know our little Tomu means a lot to us, right?”

“Absolutely! He means a lot to me, too.”

Great, he’s clueless to the situation.

“And if anyone were to break his heart,” Ushijima is suddenly by Tendou’s side.

And Ushijima-san too? Goshiki hides his face in his hands.

Tendou makes a slicing motion across his throat. “We wouldn’t hesitate.”

Futakuchi comes over, slapping Kogane on the back. “What kind of trouble did you get into now?”

“I’m in trouble?” Kogane asks, looking around.

“No, you’re not,” Goshiki insists, taking Kogane by the hand and dragging him off, “My teammates are just crazy.”


End file.
